The Outsiders-Take One
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: This is my first comady so please review it if you read it, and no flames. it's just some thing i put together, read it to find out


The Outsiders- Take One!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the book, I am just writing using them.  
----------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------  
Author's note: This is my first comedy and I don't want any criticism on it got it, I just have to write one and I wanna do it now, so I just figured that it was all for nothing and I'm goin for it. I hope you like it.  
-------- --------- -------- ------- --------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- --  
Pop Flower: ::Walks into the filming room and looks around at the small group of actors then takes a head count:: Darry,  
  
Darry: Here  
  
Pop Flower: Johnnycake,  
  
Johnny: Here  
  
Pop Flower: Steve,  
  
Steve: What?  
  
::A small giggle from the group::  
  
Pop Flower: ::Throws a roll of film at him:: Idiot! Ok, Steve is here. Ponyboy,  
  
Ponyboy: What- here! Here, I'm here. ::Quickly corrected himself after seeing Pop Flower aiming another roll of film::  
  
Pop Flower: Thought so, :: Puts down the film:: Dally,  
  
::Silence::  
  
Pop Flower: ::Louder:: Dally! :More high pitched and annoying:: Dally! ::Flat out angry:: Da-a-a-ally-y-y-y-y!!!!  
  
:: Everyone stops to listen. Nothing::  
  
Pop Flower: Skip Dallas, he's a jerk anyway. Sodapop,  
  
::Same as Dally::  
  
Pop Flower: ::Repeats screaming pattern::  
  
::Zilch::  
  
Pop Flower: Oook, Two-Bit  
::Nothing::  
  
Pop Flower: ::repeats screaming pattern again::  
  
::Nothing::  
  
Pop Flower: ::agitated:: Where are those lazy good for nothins?  
  
::Pop Flower is about to start without them, when Sodapop runs in and trips on a cord, falling on his face::   
  
Sodapop: Wha! *Thud!*  
  
Pop Flower: Sodapop, check.  
  
Dally: ::Walks in and trips over Sodapop and falls on him:: Whoa- *Thud!* Ay, that hurt.  
  
Pop Flower: Dally, check.  
  
Two-Bit: ::Starts to walk in but is stopped by Pop Flower pointing at him and yelling::  
  
Pop Flower: Stop; Right there, Two-Bit!  
  
Two-Bit: ::Stops with one foot lifted slightly off the ground a couple inches away from ending up tripping and making a Dally sandwich on the floor::  
  
Pop Flower: Fwewf! You guys are gonna give me gray hairs, and I'm only sixteen.  
  
Two-Bit: Can I move now?  
  
Pop Flower: No! Dally, Soda, up! Now! Move, move, move!  
  
::Dally got up and moved aside so Sodapop could stand and inch off like a sad little puppy that had just been scolded::  
  
Pop Flower: ::Sees Soda sadly inching away:: Aw, Soda, c'mere,::Hugs him and he perks up a bit::  
  
Dally: Hey don't I get a hug?  
  
Sodapop and Pop Flower: No!  
  
Two-Bit: ::Falls over from lack of balance:: Aaee- *Burmpf!* Ouchies.  
  
Pop Flower: ::Turns back to the group that was there before:: Two-Bit, check.  
  
Steve: Are we gonna start any time soon?  
  
Darry: Yeah like some time this week maybe.  
  
Pop Flower: Quark it, we'll start when I say so, I'm the director you're the actors.  
  
Two-Bit: ::From on the ground:: Gee, thanks for clarifying that for us. Now, can I get a little help here?!  
  
Darry: ::lifts Two-Bit by his belt, and puts him on the ground:: Now, quit yer whining.  
  
Pop Flower: Ok, now that everyone's here, we can start.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
::Ponyboy has just been jumped by those Socs and one of them is sitting on his stomach::  
  
Pop Flower: Alright, ready on the set?  
  
All on the stage: Yeah!  
  
Pop Flower: Ready off the set?  
  
Sodapop, Darry, Dally, Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny: ::From behind the curtain:: Ready!  
  
Pop Flower: Ok then, now, I wanna see emotion, guys, make it look real. And, ac-tion!  
  
Take One  
  
Ponyboy: Help! Darry! Soda! Anyone! Help!   
  
Soc1: Shut him up, somebody, shut him up!  
  
Soc2: ::Bends down to cover Ponyboy's mouth but loses his balance and falls accidentally flips over Ponyboy and lands on his butt bawling like a baby::  
  
Socs1, 3, 4 and 5: ::Burst out laughing::  
  
::Sodapop, Dally and the rest hiding behind the curtain begin laughing as well::  
  
Pop Flower: That's, *mmnpf* that's not very funny *sniker* ::She too bursts in to laughter::  
  
::Soc1 loses his balance and falls so he's flattening Ponyboy's gut::  
  
Ponyboy: Get him off me, get him off me! I'm suf'catin, Can't breath! Help! Get him off!  
  
Pop Flower: Quick get em up, Pony's insurance doesn't cover this kinda stuff!   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Take Two  
  
Pop Flower: Pony, y'ok?  
  
Ponyboy: Yeah, I got it. I'm cool.  
  
Sodapop: Yeah more like luck warm.  
  
Ponyboy: Ha ha, very funny.  
  
Pop Flower: We'll try this again, action!  
  
::Same predicament as last time::  
  
Ponyboy: ::from under the soc:: Help! Darry! Soda! Anyone!-  
  
::Suddenly a noise like a balloon letting air out, with the top partly squeezed shut, sounded off into the air::  
  
Soc5: What the heck was that?  
  
Soc2: Does anyone, besides me, smell something?  
  
Soc3: Ew, someone's baking brownies!  
  
Soc4: Wasn't me!  
  
Soc2: I didn't do it.  
  
Soc5: Don' look at me!  
  
Soc3: Well, I certainly didn't do it.  
  
Soc4: That leaves...  
  
::The other socs look at the one that happens to be sitting on Ponyboy, and also happens to be blushing::  
  
Ponyboy: ::His eyes widen, and his face flushes, then he starts wriggling and screaming:: Someone, anyone, HHEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP, GET HIM OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pop Flower: Ew, gross! ::covers nose:: I told you you shouldn't have eaten those beans before we filmed!  
  
Soc1: I have a gas disorder it's not my fault.  
  
--------------------------==============================-----------------------------------=======  
~ten takes later~  
Pop Flower: ::Still snikering from earlier trama:: Ok, guys, we'll just try to forget that that happened, *Sniker* let's shoot the next scene, alright. Action!  
  
Take One  
  
::Two-Bit, Ponyboy and Johnny are walking Cherry and Marcia home from the drive in when the socs in the blue mustang pull up, the socs get out, but the last one trips and falls taking his five pals with him::  
  
Soc6(the one that made everyone fall): Um, I ment to do that.  
  
Two-Bit, Johnny, Ponyboy, Cherry, and Marcia: ::Giggling under their breath::  
  
Pop Flower: ::Rubbing her temples:: Why didn't I take that offer to host Digimon?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Take Two  
  
::Same predicament as before::  
  
::The socs had all successfully gotten out of the car::  
  
Bob: Cherry, Marcia, listen to us... Just because we got a little drunk last time-  
  
Cherry: A little? You call reeling and passing out in the street 'a little'? Bob, I told you I'm not going out with you while you're drinking and I ment it.Too many things could happen while you're drunk. It's me, or the booze- ::Starts to giggle uncontrollably::  
  
Bob: What?  
  
Cherry: I have no idea, what ever it is it's funny, real funny.  
  
Pop Flower: ::Watches as everyone else bursts out giggling and shakes her head:: I need a vacation.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
~after ten more takes~  
Pop Flower: Alright, we've bluppered every take! Can we all just get serious now? OK?  
  
Ponyboy: I need to file a complant.  
  
Pop Flower: Yes, ok, what, what do you want?  
  
Ponyboy: Why does my name hafta sound so lame?  
  
Two-Bit: Hey, that rhymes, 'name' 'lame'.  
  
Darry: Thanks for your input.  
  
Pop Flower: I honestly have no idea. Anyone else know?  
  
Steve: Serch me.  
  
Darry: I dunno.  
  
Sodapop: I have...no idea.  
  
Dally: Beats the h(viewer discrtion is advised) outta me. What the f(wrrrwrrr)! Hey, did I just get censered out?  
  
Pop Flower: Yup.  
  
Dally: Why?  
  
Pop Flower: There might be young readers.  
  
Dally: (wirrrrr) (Bleep) (fwingg) (Blank) (we) (interrupt) (this) (program) (to) (raise) (nervous) (tention) (that) (is) (all) (now) (back) (to) (your) (regularaly) (scedualed) (Program) (thank) (you)  
  
Everyone: ::Stare wide eyed::  
  
Sodapop: Man, Dally sure can swear.  
  
Johnny: Oh man, you got that right.  
  
Two-Bit: Hey, Pony, Maybe it's because you look like horse.  
  
Ponyboy: That's it! ::Picks up a mallet five tims bigger than he is and starts chasing Two-Bit::  
  
Pop Flower: Ok, you guys are really crudy actors, and, I give up. So, who wants pizza?  
  
All: ME!  
  
Pop Flower: Let's go ya loonies.  
  
::They walk out of the room and lock the doors::  
  
Two-Bit: Wait! ::starts banging his fists on the door:: Don't leave me here, Ponyboy is out ta kill me! Guys! ::Ponyboy comes up behind him:: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THE END ^_^  



End file.
